All is Fair in Love and Revenge
by dreamin'away01
Summary: Set after Chuck left Blair at the airport, two months later Blair returns to the Hamptons to make Chuck's life a living hell and has a few surprises up her sleeve. Can Chuck win her back? C/B, D/S, N/OC?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl of the characters in this story in any way or any of the clothing mentioned although I wish I did 

Chapter 1

_**Spotted our resident queen B returning a month early from Tuscany all alone. What will C think when he finds out his former flame has returned? Judging by the look on B's face, C should be scared…after all hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.**_

_**In other news S laying out by her Hampton's pool and frolicking around with none other than the UES hottie N, I guess Lonely Boy ditching S hasn't left her without options. As for Lonely Boy himself he was last seen running errands for his new boss, trying to distract yourself from S being back to the girl before she met you? Good luck Lonely Boy.**_

_**You know you love me.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

After the long plane ride from Tuscany and then the limo ride out to the Hamptons Blair stepped out of her family's limo and straightened her Red Coral Fallie Dress by Marc Jacobs which she paired with her deliciously golden Tibi heels with braided straps. She put on her Gucci glasses and looked in the window of the limo to fix her gold tinted white brimmed straw woven straw hat and silently told herself she looked good. She was a new Blair Waldorf, one very different from the girl who left for Europe 2 months earlier. She was confident, no longer comparing herself to her leggy, bombshell blonde best friend who she could see approaching her from the house. She was beautiful and amazing and didn't need any man or boy to make her feel that way. Especially a certain Bass who left her at the airport.

"Blair!!" Serena van der Woodsen ran towards her best friend.

Laughing, Blair hugged her friend; "Glad to see you too but your choking me S."

"Sorry B, come on let's go inside", seeing no hesitation in Blair she added, "You do know Chuck is going to be here?"

"I know and why would I care, just because he swept me off his feet and then he reverted to being the typical creep he always was, I don't care S besides seeing me will hopefully torture him and that will be fun for me."

"Blair you have that look on your face like your plotting something and normally I would object but if it has to do with my dear new brother getting what he has coming, then I say go ahead B" she giggled and wrapped her arm through Blair's and they walked into the mansion.

"Chuck Bass will never know what hit him."

"Nathaniel! The music" Chuck Bass yelled at his best friend who for whatever reason was up before 4 PM.

"Well well finally you are up man" Nate said with a smile, "You read gossip girl yet?

"No why", Nate didn't need to answer he just looked down at the iPod as he turned it off.

Chuck looked around his mess of a room and finally spotted his Blackberry underneath his favorite scarf. He checked gossip girl and he lost all color in his face.

"Sh..sh.she's back?"

"In fact she just got here but I doubt she wants to see you and I don't blame her for what after you did to her?"

"I had my reasons Nathaniel, It's not like you never hurt her. Do I have to even bring up Serena?"

"Yeah but is that really any excuse Chuck and you told me you loved her! What the hell changed man?"

"Not now Nate….not now."

Nate just looked at him and shook his head and left Chuck's room to go greet Blair, since they are friends after all now.

Chuck threw his Blackberry at the wall and heard the sweet sound of a certain doe-eyed brunette outside the house. He scrambled to get out of bed, ignoring his pounding headache, to go to the window to just catch a glimpse of her. She looked gorgeous, even better than the last time he saw her and she was laughing and then ever so slightly she tilted her head slightly towards his window and then that look came across her face. The look he only knew so well, the look of her planning the destruction of someone who had hurt her and this time it was directed towards him. He might even let her do it without protest. He has to decide if he was just going to let Blair destroy him and move on or fight her and in the end win her back.

"Since I don't like to lose I'm choosing the latter," Chuck said aloud, "After all I'm Chuck Bass"

She knew he was looking and she let him know she was aware. She wasn't even going to deny that it excited her that he still seemed to want her. No! she thought to herself. Chuck Bass had hurt her worse than Nate ever had by being the Anti-Nate and tricking her into believing things could be different and than he hurt her too in the end. Blair smirked as she walked into the house with Serena and said to her," The rest of summer is going to be amazing." Silently she added to herself," This will be the sweetest revenge ever, after all I am Blair Waldorf."

_**Looks like C knows B is back and for the rest of summer only 4 rooms separate these two UES royals. If only they knew what was to come.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! I greatly appreciated it.**

Nighttime had fallen upon the van der Woodsen – Bass estate and the 4 teenagers inside the almost obscenely huge yet beautiful house were preparing for the annual Hampton's Evening Garden Party. For the adults it was a chance to mingle and gossip about who was the latest with plastic surgery or whatever they talk about. For the teens it was about partying hardcore.

Blair slipped on her strapless white Marchesa dress with a tulle bottom, which she paired with the sexiest Christian Louboutin heels. Her brown hair, which had gotten even longer since leaving for Europe, had its sexy curls rest upon the top of her dress. Her make –up done with absolute perfection, the only thing missing was a necklace. As Blair rummaged through her jewelry she came upon THE necklace. The gorgeous Erickson Beamon necklace she received for her 17th birthday from Bass the Ass himself. As much as she hated him she loved the necklace and how it made her feel. She looked in the mirror, adjusting the necklace and she smiled, "Perfect

"Always the modest one B" Serena commented as she stood in Blair's room in her Julie Haus silvery-blue mini dress with her Jimmy Choo's firmly planted on the carpet.

Blair smiled at her friend, grabbed her hand and with one last glance in the mirror she shut off the light, "Let's go S, I feel Gossip Girl will have much to report on tonight!"

_At the Party…_

"Nathaniel really must you stick to boring old white for this event?"

"Yes because unlike you I don't have to be center of attention, I'm going to go grab us drinks."

Chuck adjusted the lapels on his lilac suit jacket; he always was one to go against typical conventions and must stand out. He grabbed the flute from Nate's hand at he returned.

"Tonight will be the night Nathaniel all in my world will be right again", Chuck exclaimed as eyed a bevy of beauties strolled past them.

"Chuck the only one getting lucky here tonight will be me because it looks like your night is about to take an unexpected turn," Nate announced as he turned Chuck around to have a full view of the cascading white steps that led into the massive backyard where the party was being held. Chuck noticed every male held their attention to the blonde and brunette beauties on the stairs as well but all Chuck could focus on was the presence of Blair on those stairs. Her hair, face, body, everything looked too good to be true to Chuck. Nate could have sworn he literally head Chuck's breath being taken away.

"I may not know of perfection but there is the closet thing I know of" Chuck muttered under his breath.

Blair smiled as she noticed all the attention on her and Serena but especially the penetrating eyes of a certain Bass boy. Serena was pulling her towards the bar but Blair held her own "Let's go say hi to Nate."

"But he's with Chuck, you want to see him so soon after what he did to you?"

"I know what I'm doing Serena."

Blair pulled Serena with her and to Nate and Chuck's surprise stopped right in front of them.

"Nate hi I missed you…I hope you have been keeping Serena out of trouble." Blair spoke first.

"Of course Blair just like old times, well now that you're here am I going to have to keep you out of trouble as well?" he chided her.

"Of course not I don't need anyone to take care of me" she was looking at Nate but was obviously directing her comment towards Chuck who wanted to just grab her hand and hold her the entire time but he dare not in fear that this was all a dream, her standing in front of him. He tuned out the small talk that continued for several minutes until he realized Nate had gone off with Serena.

"Where is she?" Chuck muttered looking around for a sign of her. He finally spotted her by the bar and headed over there.

Blair felt a hand on her waist and someone slowly lean in behind her and whisper in her ear, "Sorry."

Blair got up and turned around and almost ran because of him being so close to her and looking at her like that and for saying sorry. She looked into his eyes and he looked like he meant it and for a second was almost going to abandon her plans but then she remembered who she was taking to.

"It's Chuck…when is he ever sorry" she thought to herself.

"Sorry for what exactly, for never showing up, for not calling while I was away or maybe for Amelia?"

The minute that name left her lips he wanted to throw up. Nothing had happened with her, he threw her out after realizing she didn't compare to Blair but Gossip Girl apparently got wind of Amelia being at the Palace. He was stupid enough to think Blair wouldn't check Gossip Girl when in Europe.

"What can I say Blair, I like to have options" He said it jokingly but apparently Chuck can't pull off humor very well because Blair's delicate hand made contact with his face.

"You're never going to change are you Chuck? Are you going to spend your whole like screwing every girl you see and never feeling something real? If that's what you want fine but don't except me to ever feel something less than absolute disgust towards you. I won't even feel pity because you would deserve everything you get."

"Well sorry I can't be as perfect as Nate was but wait he screwed up many times as well yet you forgave him. Maybe I should do what he did, should I sleep with Serena and then you can forgive me?" Chuck was getting angry and defensive now because he was kidding with his earlier comment. Couldn't she remember their witty banter?

"You're jealously over Nate is starting to bore me. Why did you even come over here?"

Chuck remembered he was going to go over to her, apologize and then ravish her in every room possible in the nearest house but instead she had to go and be the new and improved angry Blair and he got sidetracked so in order to keep up with appearances,

"Just came to admire that necklace of yours, I wonder what devishly handsome sexually talented man gave you that?" Chuck said with a wink and sauntered up to Blair and gently touched the necklace, hoping to make some contact with her smooth skin.

She swatted his hand away, "The BOY who gave this to me was just some distraction and definitely not worth more of time."

She reached to the back of the necklace and removed it and grabbed Chuck's hand and placed it on his hand and closed his palm.

"Now I'm free of you in every way possible but before you go and enjoy the rest of your evening with your "options"…"

Her breathing got heavy and she moved closer to him until their bodies were touching and she put her right hand behind his head and played with his hair. He instinctively put his arm around the small of her back. She leaned in to his left ear and whispered.

"Don't get too jealous tonight when you realize I have options too."

She pulled away suddenly, smiled ever so sweetly and just walked away with a drink in her hand and her hips slightly moving side to side as she walked. Then she did something so very un-Blair, she turned around and winked. Then, she was gone.

The whole interaction left Chuck Bass speechless and he realized a cold shower as well. He had never been so attracted to Blair, but realizing how hurt she was also had made him feel the very unfamiliar feeling of guilt. Those cruel words, she usually saved for those in her line of target made Chuck a victim in Blair's game. Usually he was in control but not any more and for the time being he would let her but Chuck wasn't going to let the girl he loved go without a fight.

"Bartender another shot and keep them coming."

_**Spotted B and S arriving at the Hampton's party looking delicious as ever and heating up the already scorching night. B never looked hotter or more determined. I wouldn't want to be C at this party. She ignored every full-bodied male looking her way and headed straight for an encounter with both of her ex-flames. N fared better and went off with S…. they haven't been spotted yet. Maybe S and N are creating their own heat somewhere else. B's necklace mysteriously disappeared after slapping C, Did he really expect B forgive and forget? Can't wait to see B's next move.**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XOXO **_

_**Gossip Girl**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ughh Gossip Girl is really starting to annoy me…Nate and I are not together! Dan is probably loving this, he can justify just how much of a slut I am." Serena sat down next to Blair at one of the many tables in the massive backyard.

Blair was very much focused on the back doors of the mansion leading to the party so she didn't respond which prompted Serena to wildly wave her hands in front of Blair's face.

"Hello…earth to Blair, why are you so focused on the people coming to the party. Last I heard Brad Pitt is not coming."

"Haha very funny S. First of all you know I'm more of a DiCaprio girl, being green is so in right now. Second I am expecting someone."

Blair finally turned towards Serena with a twinkle in her and Serena knew this couldn't be good.

"What did you do B?"

"Well let's just say this is part 1 of the destruction of Chuck Bass. What is Chuck Bass afraid of?

"Normally I would say not sleeping with enough girls, or drinking enough scotch or running out of weed but as of late I would say he's scared of you, well losing you" Serena stated and then added, "You know as much as I hate what he did to you I think he really does care about you Blair."

Blair scoffed at the latter part of that statement, "Well he doesn't have to worry about losing me, he did it the minute he didn't show up. Chuck is afraid of competition, of being inferior especially in the eyes of his father and I have invited his toughest competition. Come on Serena guess!"

Serena though about it for a moment and of course that was a moment too long for Blair who gave a clue, " Let's just say I like it keep it all in the family."

"OMG Blair you didn't!"

Serena was suddenly alerted to people beginning to group together and whisper and gossiping. She saw him and just shook her head and finished her drink. Blair turned around and knew her guest had arrived.

"I so did! I'm going to go greet... "

_**Meanwhile...**_

Nate had joined Chuck at the bar after returning from going off with Serena.

"Have you and the golden princess been screwing in the gardens. That's not very proper of you Nathaniel " Chuck drunkenly teased.

"I am cutting you of right man. You need to be more coherent when trying to get Blair back, believe me.

Chuck began to roll a joint. Nate grabbed it from him, "Yeah that won't help either. Trust me I have years of experience of hurting Blair and I'm trying to help you survive her wrath."

"Your efforts while greatly appreciated are extremely not helpful for my situation. I made this whole point of proving to her I'm not you and then I do something very you. So whatever you did to make it up to her, I have to do two times better."

Nate pulled Chuck to his feet.

"Don't give up Chuck. I have never seen you or Blair happier or more devious than with each other."

Nate looked around and wondered why there was some kind of commotion. He left Chuck for a moment to get a better luck.

"Shit" he muttered to himself after seeing whom the commotion was about.

"Okay Chuck listen to me, you need to sober up not only for Blair but for what might be your worst nightmare."

Chuck was not paying attention to Nate but rather to the people around him who were chaotically moving around, "What is everybody so hyped up about?"

"Look at me, somebody has arrived and you need to prepare yourself for this person's identity."

"Nate I can handle a new guest to the party. What are all the dramatics about? Who is it?"

Nate sighed and turned Chuck around to see who had arrived.

Chuck's eyes darkened and his jaw clenched tightly at the sight of the new guest. What made him clench his fists and almost growl was Blair, his beautiful Blair, strolling up to greet the newly arrived guest.

"What is he doing here?"

Nate remained silent not knowing what to say or do.

"WHAT IS MY BROTHER DOING HERE?"

_**Back to Blair...**_

"I so did! I'm going to go greet Brandon Bass."

Blair strolled passed the people gossiping and up the stairs to Brandon.

"Brandon darling so glad you could make it!" Blair went to hug Chuck's older brother.

"Blair all I get is a hug, I thought we got much closer in Tuscany," Brandon chided, "Besides we wouldn't want to disappoint our adoring audience here would we."

Blair looked around and saw everyone impatiently looking to see what would happen but she zeroed in on one important guest standing in the back looking angrier and sexier than she had ever seen him. She almost forgot how she wanted to hurt Chuck since he looked so vulnerable standing there but she wasn't about to cave on her plans now. She looked up at Brandon and grabbed his face and laid a kiss on him, fueled by revenge.

"Wow the return of Brandon Bass, I never thought the day would come," Nate exclaimed, " and with Blair!"

"I am going to ruin his life for this." Chuck muttered watching his brother touch lips with the girl he loves.

Chuck grimaces until Blair pulls away and makes eye contact with him, "Blair may win this battle but I'm going to dominate the war."


	4. Chapter 4

Well well well Brandon Bass the almost forgotten Bass son has returned and on the arm of Miss Waldorf herself

_**Well, well, well Brandon Bass the almost forgotten Bass son has returned and on the arm of Miss Waldorf herself. A little background info for all of you not on the inside of the UES world; Brandon Bass is the golden boy of the Bass family and apple of Bart's eye because is the first born and takes after his father regarding his ruthless business tactics. Brandon disappeared after cheating his own father out of one of his companies. I guess he found himself in the company of Blair…we wonder B, which Bass brother kisses better? Do tell! **_

_**Also a possible sighting of Lonely Boy and little Jenny Humphrey getting on a bus headed to the Hamptons. I guess he is tired of being lonely, slumming it in Brooklyn and his loyal little sister needed something to keep her occupied during a break from her internship. Until we have more confirmed I would recommend anyone visit the Hamptons to see all the action firsthand.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

"Chuck, it's been a while hasn't it. How have you been bro?"

"It's been better since you left _bro_," Chuck said mocking his brother who had just walked over to greet him with Blair, "How have you been, stealing more companies from people, lying, cheating, being a prick?"

"You always were the wittier one weren't you Chuck. I was always the better-looking one. Isn't that right B?"

Blair rolled her eyes at Brandon's lame attempt at charm. She really couldn't stand him but she knew his presence would annoy Chuck so she put up with it. She put a smile on her face and answered, "You know you it sweetie."

A look of disgust came across Chuck's face, " So brother how did you happen to rope Blair here into your downward spiraling life?"

"Well I was at a conference in Tuscany and there as a charity dinner and usually I go to these things because of all the caring, hot girls that go and I bumped into these pretty little thing. I didn't recognize her because she is all grown up now aren't you B?"

Chuck noticed Blair wince and pull away slightly from his brother. How dare he call Blair little or pretty. She deserves a comment much more than pretty and Chuck wanted to tell her that and show her he is better than his brother but he kept his mouth shut.

"Only I call her B," a voice came from behind Brandon, "and don't you forget that."

Blair grabbed Serena who had approached them with Nate standing off to the side of her She stood with her hands on her hips in a very defensive pose towards Brandon.

"Ah this must be my new sister, Serena isn't it? My, my if I had known you were to mature into this enticing young woman I would have never left New York." Brandon said circling Serena like she was a piece of meat.

"Aren't you here with Blair?" Serena challenged, trying to show Blair that Brandon was just using her.

"Yes he is with me and we must be going, we have much to catch up on so bye Nate, S I will see you at home and Chuck hope you see you 10 minutes to never."

Blair grabbed Brandon before he ran off his big mouth as to why he was really in the Hamptons.

Chuck took a few steps forward almost instinctively to stop Blair from leaving but all he got was a slight grace across her bare arm. Before leaving she stopped at the top of the steps and looked back at him. She had felt his touch; it was so light she wasn't sure if she imagined it or it actually happened. She immediately got the chills when she looked at him. She had to tell herself while looking at him that he really deserved what she had in store for him but right now she was doubting herself of everything. Why she let Brandon come, why she couldn't just throw herself in Chuck's arms and forget everything. Then she saw a Hamptons, blonde, skinny, bitch walk in front of Chuck and check him out. It all came back then, that Chuck wasn't a one-woman guy and Blair was only interested in being his everything. With that she turned around and walked away with Brandon Bass, hand in hand. Blair didn't know but that one glance back gave Chuck a glimmer of hope that he still had a chance. He still meant something to her and Chuck knew it.

Meanwhile at a Bus Station in the Hamptons…

Dan Humphrey has arrived in a place he never thought he would be, the Hamptons. He looked around and didn't even know where to begin to look for Serena.

"You know Jenny I probably should have thought out this plan a lot better."

Jenny stepped off of the bus and stood next to her brother.

"Don't worry I was able to find out where Serena is. I asked Eleanor for the address. She is staying next door to the model that I'm supposed to get for the Waldorf Fashion line commercial."

"You really are too brilliant to really be my sister. You sure you aren't adopted?" Dan kidded with his sister.

"Ha funny big brother. I don't know how Serena puts up with you."

"Yeah well right now I don't think she wants anything to do with me but i am hoping to change that."

Dan just put their suitcases in the car that Eleanor had ordered for them. Jenny had never seen such a desperate look on her brother's face and she knew she had to help him get Serena back.

"Come on I have a job to do and you need to rest up so you can get Serena back!"

Dan sighed and got into the car not knowing what will happen in the upcoming days but he did know he wasn't going to lose Serena without trying.


End file.
